Quedate conmigo
by Anthe
Summary: Kagome esta cansada de ver a Inuyasha con Kikio... pero ¿es eso cierto? pasen y lean


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, hago este fic sin motivos de lucro solo entretención

Quédate conmigo:

- Lo lamento, ya no hay razones para quedarme aquí.

- Pero, Kagome… si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

La pelinegra observo sus pupilas doradas, casi como pozos de miel, quiso creerle, anhelo tener la confianza suficiente, pero no podía.

- Escúchame, ya tomaste una decisión, no vale la pena quedarme contigo si tú.

La voz se le quebró en dos, mordió sus labios, en un intento por no demostrar su debilidad. Una lágrima rebelde quería nacer entre sus pestañas, pero ella la barrio con furia.

Inuyasha por primera vez en su vida, no lograba articular palabra. Con tan solo dos simples palabras, hubiese arreglado todo.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse ante sus propios sentimientos, tan solo una fracción de segundo… pero entonces ella susurro.

- Estaría mejor al lado de Kouga.

El se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que responderle.

Ella espero otro de sus ataques irracionales de celos.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Mas molesta, dolida y llorosa, se arrojo al pozo antes que Inuyasha pudiese reaccionar.

____________________________________________________________

- Hija porque no te levantas.

- Ya voy mama.

Bostezo, extrañada de estar en su alcoba, luego recordó su ultima discusión con el y se hundió mas en su almohada.

No deseaba recordar, pero las imágenes de Kikio e Inuyasha eran más fuertes que ella.

¿Qué demonios ganaba recordándolos? Nada porque ella ya no podía volver.

Casi con alegría rememoro cuando se los entrego a Sango. Su amiga los rechazo, pero luego le dedico su amplia sonrisa de siempre, comprendiéndola.

Pero ya bastaba de lamentarse en vano, ahora tenia que seguir viviendo.

A pesar de que no sabía porque seguir existiendo.

____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha amaneció con un horrible dolor en el pecho.

¿Qué hago aquí? Susurro.

La pelea con Kagome, le llego con la violencia de un huracán.

Es verdad, no fui capaz, no pude decirle que se quedara conmigo.

Se levanto y observo el pozo, con la débil esperanza de verla allí, con su sonrisa mágica junto a su enorme bolsón amarillo.

¿Por qué no estaba conforme con la decisión tomada por ella?

Se encamino hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no podía observar ese pozo sin recordar las crueles palabras dichas por la pelinegra.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta cuando los vio, allí burlándose del, estaban los fragmentos de la shikon.

Al principio, la comprensión le tardo en llegar, los tomo entre sus manos, aun quedaban rastros casi imperceptibles, del aroma de ella.

La terrible verdad recayó entre su mente aun confundida, ella no volvería… jamás la vería de nuevo.

Sango se arrodillo a su lado, los ojos vacuos de Inuyasha la miraron de nuevo sin comprensión, estaba tan deprimido, que ni siquiera la había visto llegar.

Tampoco pudo sentir la presencia de Miroku y Shipoo.

Ninguno de los recién llegados demostraba esencia alguna, para la mirada del nada tenia color, era casi como si todo se hubiese marchitado, mientras ella no estaba.

- Kagome nos dijo que decidiste, la voz venia cargada de pena, yo no la comparto, pero la respeto.

- ¿De que me hablas? Si fui con Kikio esa noche, fue para decirle que me quedaría con Kagome.

La comprensión recayó en los ojos de los tres.

- Vamos no finjas, todos sabemos que paso.

La frialdad de la voz de Miroku lo sorprendió.

- Pero es cierto, se le enredaron las ideas pero se mantuvo firme en su posición, yo ya comprendí que solo se puede amar a una persona y esa para mí es…

Bajo la mirada con el rostro ruborizado.

- ¡Miren lo que me hacen decir!

- ¡En vez de gritar deberías pensar en traerla con nosotros! Shipoo dijo estas frases, con la voz quebrada por su llanto.

- Pero, ella quiere irse con ese lobo apestoso.

- Inuyasha, si no vuelvo a ver a Kagome por un malentendido, te juro que no seré mas tú amiga.

- La señorita debió decir esas palabras, seguramente para hacerte reaccionar, el joven de la coleta levanto una ceja, algo alterado.

El ojidorado no supo que responder, mientras paseaba por la pequeña cabaña, luego de lentamente, tomo los fragmentos y salió de aquel lugar.

____________________________________________________________

-¡Buenos días Kagome!

-Hola chicas como están.

Pues bien, empezar a vivir de nuevo, retomar la normalidad de su vida pasada, estar entre exámenes, tareas y amigos.

Eso se suponía hacían las chicas de su edad, pero esto ya no le llenaba como antaño. El mundo era gris y oscuro, sin matices, tan solo monotonía y aburrimiento.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien?

-Claro que me estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta Yuka?

Todas sus amigas la evaluaron con la mirada, y la pelinegra nerviosa tomo un libro poniéndolo en frente de sus narices.

-¿Y como les fue en el examen? Dijo desviando el tema.

Las chicas suspiraron, ni modo, la joven no deseaba hablar, mejor dejarlo para cuando salieran de clases.

Pero en cuanto el timbre sonó, Kagome voló a su casa, con la débil esperanza de encontrar a Inuyasha en ella.

Corría por las calles de la ciudad, de repente algo hizo clic en su interior, deseaba verlo, con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Pero eso ya no era posible.

Estaba en frente del árbol sagrado, sus pies frenaron con tanta rapidez que cayó sentada.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, pero las dejo correr libres y el viento travieso, jugo con ellas.

____________________________________________________________

-Ese olor.

Inuyasha seguía en frente del pozo. Su orgullo no le dejaba ir a buscarla, aun sabiendo que ella no regresaría jamás, si él no se atrevía a ir a buscarla.

-Estoy seguro, Kagome está llorando.

Puso en pie rápidamente en la orilla del pozo, mientras sopesaba en su interior su maldito orgullo, ese que le hacía imposible reconocer cuando metía la pata.

El olor a sal le lleno la nariz, la chica estaba llorando mas fuerte que antes.

Entonces se arrojo al pozo, sin meditarlo un segundo más.

____________________________________________________________

Las flores de cerezo llenaron el ambiente con su débil color rosa, Kagome continuaba llorando, con ganas de sacarse ese sentimiento a lágrimas, fue en ese momento en que una garra con delicadeza, le aparto el flequillo para verle el rostro.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien? Inquirió Inuyasha visiblemente preocupado.

La joven pego un salto en el acto, el principio creyó que tan solo era una alucinación provocada por su cabeza, parpadeó y abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Inuyasha eres tú?

Alargo la mano indecisa, con ganas de tocar el traje rojo de él, mas se contuvo, aun no podía olvidar el incidente con Kikio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo con tono amargo.

-Pues yo… veras, tan solo.

El chico enmudeció y enrojeció de súbito, Kagome puso los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta.

-No esperare por siempre, si no me vas a decir nada me marcho.

Dándose la vuelta, la joven hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero el la retuvo por el antebrazo.

-Lo sé, por eso vine hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes que? Pregunto sin mirarle a la cara.

-Que no me esperarías, que merecías a alguien mejor, a alguien que no dudase en quererte solo a ti.

La muchacha extrañada, dio la vuelta y lo miro con atención, sintiendo algo que le pasó inadvertido al principio, era la presencia de la perla. Las palabras que le grito a Inuyasha en ese momento, vibraron en su mente. Furiosa, le espeto.

-¡Acaso viniste para que me quedase con Kouga!

-¡Por supuesto que no tonta! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!

La pelinegra enrojeció y quedo conmocionada al escuchar estás palabras, Inuyasha tan solo repitió.

-Quédate conmigo.

Agacho la mirada, ocultando sus ojos dorados detrás de sus cabellos, esperando la respuesta de la chica, quien estaba petrificada por la impresión.

-¿Es verdad? Dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

El tan solo asintió en silencio.

-Pero Kikio…

-Es tan solo un recuerdo, siempre la querré porque fue mi primer amor… pero tú…

No pudo decir nada más, Kagome se aferro a su cuerpo, dándole un delicado beso en las labios, que el recibió agradecido y lo devolvió con la pasión guardada por tanto tiempo.

-Vamonos al Sengoku, ¿De acuerdo? Dijo ella a centímetros de la boca de su adorado hanyou.

-Tienes razón, nuestros amigos no esperan.

Y tomados de la mano, juntos se arrojaron al pozo.

Fin

_______________

Holas espero que el oneshoot sea de su entero agrado, tal vez me demore un poco en actualizar en mis otros fics, hay unas cosas que revisar ^^ se les agradece la paciencia de antemano xD

Mabel

Pd: Gracias a todas las niñas que me siguen de foro en foro leyendo mis historias, no saben lo mucho que me alegran el día ^^


End file.
